scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Relays
The mass relays are massive devices used to transport spaceships between distant parts of the Milky Way, forming an enormous network -- though not as large as the Old Ones' Warp gates. Unlike warp gates, mass relays do not send vessels into the Warp, nor do they send them through a central pocket dimension as the Rings. Instead, mass relays use Element Zero to create a corridor within space-time to instantly transport a spaceship across vast distances -- distances that could take years or centuries to traverse even with faster-than-light drives. When activated, a relay shifts to align itself with its corresponding relay. Mass relays feature two curved metal arms, which are fifteen kilometers (or nine miles) in length. These arms surround a set of rings five kilometers in diameter, which rotate like a gyroscope around a glowing core of pure Element Zero. They do not emit heat or radiation of any kind. They are remarkably sturdy -- able to withstand even supernovas -- and also have quantum shielding that renders them practically invulnerable. It is possible to destroy an asteroid, as proven by Dr. Amanda Kenson, who destroyed the Alpha Relay by launching a massive asteroid at it. The resulting explosion was comparable to a supernova and killed 300,000 inhabitants of the Bahak system. For much of the history of the Citadel Council, it was believed the relays were a creation of the Protheans. In fact, they were built by the Reapers in order to help space-faring species advance quickly -- setting the stage for their harvests. The central hub of the network was the Citadel. In the Citadel's Presidium, a piece of Prothean artwork stands depicting a mass relay -- it is called the Relay Monument. Many mass relays lay dormant. By Citadel Council rules, it is forbidden to activate a primary mass relay without knowing where the other end of the corridor it opens is. It was this rule that led to the First Contact War between humans and turians. Commander Shepard ultimately used the technology of the mass relays to destroy the Reapers in 2986 CE, using the Crucible against the Catalyst. Unfortunately, without the Catalyst the Element Zero in the mass relays began to degrade and ultimately the mass relays all became inoperative. Known Mass Relays Known mass relays include: * Alpha Relay - located in the Bahak system. This was the oldest relay and was destroyed Dr. Amanda Kenson. * Arcturus Prime Relay * Charon Relay - formerly encased in ice, in orbit of Pluto. * Citadel - unbeknownst to the residents, the Citadel was actually a gigantic mass relay built to allow the Reapers to infiltrate the Milky Way from the center of galactic politics. * Harsa Relay * Kappa Iota Relay * Lowas Relay * Mactare Relay * Mu Relay * Omega 2 Relay * Omega 4 Relay * Pelion Relay * Rachni Relay * Relay 202 * Relay 314 * Relay Monument * Seinhand Relay * Shanxi-Theta Relay * Tasale Relay * Widow Relay There are thousands of other mass relays in the Milky Way. Source Mass relays are taken from Mass Effect. Category:Technology Category:Reaper Technology Category:Prothean Technology Mass Relay Network Category:M